Pokemon: Grey
by redlightningwarrior
Summary: Grey and Jan go off on a adventure. New region. New Pokemon. New lore. They are both fourteen. Region is based off Greece except with some changes. 1st Pokemon fanfiction.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Journey begins!

Introduction- Government passed a new rule need to be 14 to go on a Pokémon journey. In region based off Greece with an American touch. The region is called Panthoes Imagine the fakemons and oramour is an Orca with a bunch of armor. Also the descriptions are for all the evolutions Also maple doesn't grow in Greece, but not everything is going to be spot on Greece.

Grey wakes up. "Today's the day I'm getting my first Pokémon." He walks over to his dresser and gets out his new clothes. His favorite piece was his shiny silver hat. He gets dressed and goes down stairs.

"I see you're up early." Grey's mom smiles.

"Well I have to be to get my first Pokémon, Bye Mom." He runs out.

"That Grey always on the move." She takes a sip of her coffee

"Grey sprints into professor Maple's lab.

"Hello Grey." Prof Maple says as Grey burst in. "Coming in as always aren't you."

"Yep Prof, but today I broke my record. He shows the professor his watch.

"By a whole 15 seconds." The professor states. Grey's crush walks in.

"Hey Grey" Jan waves.

"Hi Jan." Grey blushes.

"The Professor breaks the silence. "Are the two of you ready to choose your Pokémon?"

"You can go first Jan." Grey bows.

"Thank you Grey!" She walks up to the machine. She goes out to grab the fire Pokémon Erifa. "I choose you." She releases her. Erifa- the burning heart Pokémon. It fights every battle like it may be last. "This is my type of Pokémon!" Jan exclaims.

"Your turn Grey." Professor Maple looks at grey.

"I'm ready." Grey walks up proudly. He immediately goes for the water type starter oramour. The machine goes "Oramour the Killer Metal Pokémon. When it goes to eat, it lets the Prey attack it then acts defeated, but when the prey comes in for the kill it eats it." The room becomes silent.

Jan breaks the silence. "Pretty Gruesome." The door slams open.

"Any Pokémon left?" Feb asks.

"Fashionably late I see." Prof Maple replies. "There is one Pokémon left."

Grey leans over to Jan. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yes let's go." Jan and Grey walk out of the room. They go home get there bags and head off on their bikes. They meet up at the Maple tree at the end of town.

"Ready to go?" Grey asks.

"As ready as I will ever be." She kisses him on his cheek.

Grey blushes. "Let's go." They start going into the Maple forest. The forest is a maze. They turn keep turning left at every crossroad they soon find themselves in a dead end.

"Let's just sleep here for tonight. I will set up the tent." Grey says. Grey sets up the tent. The tent is a two person tent. Jan sets up the fire. It soon becomes night.

"I brought some marshmallows." Grey pulls them out.

"I will get some sticks." Jan grabs some sticks. The marshmallows burn quickly. They eat them then put out the fire. They climb into the tent and cover up. "Good night Jen." Grey yawns.

"Good night Grey." Jan yawns.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest teams!

If it is in italic it is a thought and thanks for the reviews I have seen them and I'm making this chapter really good. The Plato quote is made up and so is mountain range. Mostly just the story is Greek based and the locations not so much but they may be a few.

* * *

Grey woke up. Jan was still asleep. The sun was barely making the forest bright. The forest was orange and red and yellow. _This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Grey thinks._

 _Time to catch some Pokémon!_ He walks for a few steps east marking where he went.

"Hey look a Guass." It was Green with huge legs. The Guass had huge eyes and made the most annoying sound.

"Chirp chirp chirp Chirp!"

"Shut up you stupid Guass!" Grey yells.

"Let's Just catch you." He stares at it. The guass just stares back with it green beady eyes.

"Go Orcmour!" Orcmour had been waiting ever since he had been caught to fight. It was waiting for a time to show his trainer how good he was.

"Orcmour, Use Wave Crash!" Water builds up around him. _We are 100 miles from the sea, but now it smells like the sea. Great my pokemon smells._ Grey thinks. It charges and Drives straight into Guass.

"It's weak enough now!" Grey throws a Pokémon ball. The pokeball shakes once, Then twice then once more. It succeeds in catching it.

"Hey Kid!" A guy in a tree was talking to him.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"A Pokémon is hurt in the tree can you help me heal it?" Grey notices the guy had a big red X on his chest and black track suit. Grey starts climbing the tree. The wind blew across his face cutting into him.

"Come on dude hurry up." The guy says. Grey gets to the top of the tree.

"Where's the hurt Pokémon?" Grey looks around. The guy points a gun to his head. He other hand _This guy's eyes look like black holes. Grey thinks_

"Come with me," The guy points to the shelter. "Team X could use you."

"Team who?" Grey asks.

"Team X the evil organization," The guy makes an x with his two index fingers.

"This sign mean anything to you? It was over the news I swear!" He starts messing with his phone and a video starts playing.

"Team X, trying to change the world by destroying it. If you see a Team X member call 911 immediately. The video keeps going on, but Grey doesn't listen. The guy doesn't notice grey taking out is knife.

"Look at this you Idiot." Grey throws the knife at his phone. It shatters the phone. "Hey my phone you better pay for that!"  
He kicks the guy out of the tree. Then Grey jumps down and rolls. He starts running away, but as quietly as he could. _I need to get back to Jan._ He follows his trail back to Jan.

"Janwe need to get to get out of here!" Grey immediately starts packing. Jan was eating some trail mix. "Why do we need to leave Grey, What's the rush?" She asks.

"I ran into this Team X member he tried to kill me," Grey pours water over the fire." I threw a knife and it distracted him. Then I pushed him off the tree. I think he may of died, but he was evil so."

"Grey you just killed a man!" She yells.

"Well we are going to be dead if we don't leave now!" He puts his backpack on. "Get your bag now!" She puts her bag on. They turn right then left then right. "Hey I think we are almost there!" Grey says.

"Well actually we are halfway there." Jan states.

"Stop right there!" The guy's voice was rich and smooth.  
"Stop right now in the name of ZEUS!" A Guy yells wearing a bright yellow track suit.

"My god this again." Grey rolls his eyes.

"You aren't part of Team X!" The guy yells. "Which one do you want to pick?"

"Which one what?" Jan asks.

He moans "I swear everyone does this."

"The teams," He sighs. "Team X and Team ZEUS. A team to destroy the gods and a team to save them."

"Uhhhh, "We support Team Zeus now leave us alone." Jan turns away from him. They both start walking away  
Grey turns around "Hey what's your name?" The leaves rustle behind them.

"I'm Xavier." Grey walks over to him. It starts raining.

"Grey time to go. Weren't you the person that wanted to leave?" Jan yells

"I'm Grey, Nice to meet you," He shakes Xavier's hand. "A Team X member tried to kill me. So I support your cause."

"Grey we have to go!" Jan yells.

"Ok Coming! Nice meeting you." Xavier is gone.

"What a weird guy." Xavier starts climbing the tree to get to his base.

Grey runs over to Jan. "I'm back. Let's go." The pair starts walking again. They take a few more turns and they get out of the forest.

"Look there's Mountainseige." Jan states.

Jan keeps talking "It says on my map that Mountainseige isn't a mountain, it is 10 feet less than the minimum for a mountain. It also states that Plato famously quoted that "These mountain ranges are so high that the gods created them."

"Do you want to get a hotel?" Grey blurts out.

"Sure" Jan gives him a half smile.

They reach the hotel right before 6 o'clock

Grey rings the bell. "We would like a room please." The woman at the desk looks up from her magazine uninterested in them. Jan gives her the money for the room." She suddenly perks up.

"Thank you for your stay in room 241." She hands them the keys. They walk up to their room.

Jan sits down on the bed and flips threw some channels on the tv. She stops on channel 4 "Hey look a beginners Pokémon battle in a few days. We could train for the competition!" She notices they Grey is asleep.

 _Grey you can't stay awake for moment can you?_ She thinks. She turns off the TV and the lights and goes to bed.


End file.
